


baby don’t cry, we bloomed

by muffincollection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Times, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Sex Toys, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffincollection/pseuds/muffincollection
Summary: Lee Taeyong has never met an alpha with good intentions, that is, until Johnny shows up in all his glory.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	baby don’t cry, we bloomed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of the sweetest people I know, [johnyongism](https://twitter.com/johnyongism?s=21)
> 
> First off, Johnny DOES call Taeyong princess a few times, so warning for that. Also, Taeyong is a little weirdo, but we love him for that! Johnny is literally the sweetest in this and I cannot express this enough— but he’s also a little tease. Taeyong is a virgin in this too, but he’s played with himself enough ;).
> 
> I wanna say happy birthday again, and I really hope you love this Flav! You’re the sweetest and kindest person I’ve ever met honestly, and you deserve absolutely everything good. I hope your birthday is amazing, you deserve it! Here’s to you. ❤️🥺
> 
> Anyhow, this in no way portrays any of the characters written in real life. This a work of fiction! All scenes written are fictional and do not play out in real life. Thank you. ❤️

Everyone around Taeyong knew he was going to be an omega when he was born, with omega and beta parents the outcome of him being an omega was very high. Deep down, Taeyong was proud of his omega. He wasn’t one to take lead, so to be lead felt wonderful to him. 

The downsides came with inadequate alphas raised by millionaire alphas as well. They were obnoxious and teased Taeyong’s size and beauty, saying if he were theirs they wouldn’t know what to do. 

He knew he was pretty, but he was still shy about his looks and if he’d ever find an alpha that wasn’t a complete asshole. 

When he met Doyoung, the boy was headstrong and unwilling to conform to the natural being of an omega. However, deep down Taeyong knew that was just his inner insecurities speaking, as he was born into a family of alphas and betas alike. So Doyoung believed he was a failure and let himself be the strong one when it came to their friendship. 

“You look really pretty, Yongie,” Doyoung compliments. He fixes Taeyong’s soft brunette hair and pulls on it a little, “Your hair is getting very long, you should cut it soon.”

They’re in the library, there are tons of other alphas, omegas, and betas, but then comes in this woody and sea salted smell that makes Taeyong’s stomach turn immediately. He looks up and sees Johnny Seo, a very popular alpha amongst the campus, entering the library with his best friend Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was a beta, although he was more gentle and softer spoken than any beta like him. A lot of betas were harsh and rude because of their secondary gender being so confusing, as they didn’t get ruts or heats. But they did produce pheromones, but at a lighter sense. They can mate and be mated, but can’t get pregnant. But Jaehyun was different, despite how assertive, passive, and confident he was, he was a kind and gentle person who had a lot of love to give. 

That’s why he was with Doyoung, who was balanced out by Jaehyun’s calm nature. 

Doyoung waves them over and the two smile, then make their way to the table. Immediately Taeyong could feel his inner omega become hot, Johnny was really affecting him. His scent was so strong and his head felt hazy. 

“Hi, babe,” Jaehyun kisses Doyoung’s neck and look over to Taeyong with a smile, “What’s up, kitty?” 

“Hey,” Taeyong flushed, “Did Doie tell you to call me that or something?”

“Maybe,” Jaehyun draws out, “But anyways, this is Johnny, he’s my best friend since I was a kid.”

“Yeah… I know him,” Taeyong smiled, “I’m Taeyong, we have a class together.”

Johnny smirks, “Oh do we? I’ve seen you before, maybe it’s because you’re so pretty it’s hard not to look.” he leans back and rests an ankle on his thigh, “You’re really smart, you always are so eloquent in your speeches.”

“Th-Thank you,” Taeyong’s face felt warm. Typically the alphas only spoke sexually of omegas when complimenting him, so to be praised in a different sense felt refreshing. “You’re good too, I liked your speech on the bees back in the first quarter…”

“Thanks,” Johnny said, “Well, Jaehyun here wanted to see Doyoung, I didn’t know he had a friend with him though. He was acting like Doyoung was going to die or something.”

“He texted me saying that Taeyong wasn’t paying attention to him,” Jaehyun chuckled, “Too caught up in his studies.”

Doyoung ducks when Taeyong throws his eraser at him, then pouts, “You always ignore me!”

“Well maybe if you would study as well we’d get out of here faster so you’re not bored anymore,” Taeyong bites back.

Johnny looks at him from across the table, “What's your major?”

“Music and education,” Taeyong says shyly, “I want to be a music teacher after school.”

“That’s lovely, do you like kids?”

“Yes, I love them so much,” Taeyong smiles happily, “They always make my day. I visit the schools sometimes to talk to them about music and art.”

“I’m a film major, I’ll probably go into directing or something of the sort with it,” Johnny grinned, “My minor is photography though.”

“Wow! You must be really good at taking photos,” Taeyong smiles, “I’m not very good at it.”

“I’m only good at taking photos of things I find beautiful.”

Taeyong blushes when Johnny winks, then Doyoung clears his throat and slams his book closed, “Wow, get a room you two.”

“Yo John, we gotta head to Mr. Choi’s class to get our subject for our semester project,” Jaehyun nods at Johnny, who is still looking at Taeyong.

“Yeah,” Johnny tears his gaze and smiles, then gets up to leave, “I’ll see you two later.”

Doyoung waves goodbye and begins to pack his stuff up so he can leave as well, “I can’t believe Johnny is interested in you.”

“What? No, he’s just being nice,” Taeyong smiles slightly, “Nothing more. Besides, I don’t need a boyfriend. I have to focus on my studies!”

“Whatever you say,” Doyoung shrugs, “But I’m not the little virgin omega with built up sexual frustration.”

“Don’t be mean,” Taeyong pouts, “Not my fault you got lucky with Jaehyun. And by lucky I mean you’re such a brat, how does Jaehyun even deal with you!”

“By putting me in my place when needed,” he winks and then slings his backpack over his shoulders, “I have to get to my student, it’s bio-chem this time, so it’ll take a little longer than I want it to.”

“Alright,” Taeyong sighs, “I’ll be here.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard,” Doyoung warns, “I really don’t want a call from the librarian saying you fell asleep studying again.”

“I’ll leave soon after you, don’t worry,” Taeyong replies, “Just a little more of pre-calc and I’ll be out.”

“Okay, I trust you,” Doyoung hums, “Bye, Yong.”

Taeyong is finally alone, he thinks about Johnny. He thinks about how everyone around him believes he’s a precious, innocent, omega. The thought of that makes his stomach stir, just that can get him riled up. It was true that he was ‘innocent’ in the terms he’s never had sex before, but what goes on in his bedroom after dark is another story. It’s never enough to satisfy him in the sense of pleasure. 

He decides to quickly push all of these thoughts from his head and dive back into studying, because it’s getting late and he’s sleepy. If he finishes up his studies for today, he can get back to his bed and sleep. 

Unfortunately, he must’ve fallen asleep because a few hours later there’s a hand on his arm shaking him awake. 

“Huh,” Taeyong rubs his eye softly and takes in that  _ yes  _ he did fall asleep in the library again. And  _ no  _ it wasn’t the librarian who woke him up with a fuming Doyoung next to her. Instead, it’s a tall, handsome, and—

It’s Johnny. He’s staring down at him with his eyebrows furrowed together, with a slight frown on his face.  _ Shit.  _

“Oh,” Taeyong says softly, “Hi Johnny.”

“Good morning, Taeyong,” Johnny hums, “Sleep well?”

The alpha offers a large grin and Taeyong internally melts at the sight of it, “Not as good as I’d sleep in my bed.”

“Doyoung was concerned that you weren’t answering your calls, he said he didn’t want you falling asleep here again.”

“Oh, god, yeah please do  _ not  _ tell him I fell asleep,” Taeyong pleads, “I’m not in the mood for being scolded by a bunny.”

“Aw, I won’t,” Johnny teases slightly, “But also… Doyoung is at my place. So he said I could stay with you.”

“Did he now,” Taeyong hums, “Um, that’s fine. You can just walk with me home tonight.”

“Wait, you walk?” Johnny practically gasps, “That's like, extremely dangerous. Omegas should not walk alone at night.”

“It’s fine,” Taeyong shrugs, “I take the back way where no one is around.”

“Well, tonight you’re going to drive back with me, I bought my car.”

After packing up and heading out, Taeyong feels his stomach turn in some kind of anxiety. As much as Johnny is a very trustworthy person as he’s friends with Jaehyun, he’s still an alpha. Many alphas have tried to get with him despite his discomfort and uninterest in them. But he pushes it aside and smiles at Johnny when the man opens the passenger side door. 

The drive is smooth. Taeyong feels giddy almost, clinging his hands together and staring out the window for the most part. 

Then there’s a hard stop and Johnny’s arm immediately flies to guard his chest from going forwards. 

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly, “A deer ran across the road.”

“I-It’s fine,” Taeyong smiles, “I’m sure the deer has a family that it’s going home to.”

Johnny nods, “Wouldn’t want him to leave them.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong looks down at Johnny’s arm, who pulls it away after a few moments of awkward silence and clears his throat. 

“We’re almost there. Are you sure you walk this far? You live off campus.”

“Almost every time, sometimes Doyoung picks me up,” Taeyong replies, “He doesn’t trust me walking home sometimes. Especially when my… um, time is close he gets nervous.”

“Pheromones are higher, so he’s right to be worried, alpha’s can sense that from far away,” Johnny explains, “He’s only protecting you.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong says. 

“So music,” Johnny says, “I’m taking it you’re pretty passionate if you want to teach it.”

“Yeah…”

“And education, do you like kids?” 

It’s very obvious Johnny is only trying to start a conversation, but Johnny just makes him feel so nervous. He’s only met a few alphas that are genuinely nice. 

“Yeah.”

Johnny chuckles, “Is ‘yeah’ the only word you know now?”

“I-I’m just…” Taeyong internally panics, because Johnny probably could pick up on his nervousness. He’s only teasing, but Taeyong guesses his pheromones went off signaling his anxiety because Johnny shakes his head. 

“I’m teasing, sorry,” Johnny sighs, “You’re probably nervous because we just met.”

“Only a little,” Taeyong says honestly, “Unlike other alphas I’ve met, you’re just really nice and stuff, I’m scared to say the wrong thing and make you dislike me.”

“What?” Johnny replies, questioning him, “Taeyong, you’re literally an angel, I’ve been told so much about you that I could write a book about it. I promise, it’s hard to make me angry or upset. I'm a tough nut crack.”

Taeyong’s face goes red, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so nervous.”

“It’s okay, Yong, we all feel that way sometimes, hell I’m a little nervous I’ll say something wrong and you get the wrong idea about me,” Johnny shrugs, “I promise it’s okay though.”

“Okay…” Taeyong says, not seeming to trust his own words. He looks at Johnny once more before looking back at his lap. “Oh, we’re here.”

They park and then he brings Johnny up to his and Doyoung’s apartment. It’s admittedly smaller and not as nice as the other apartments in their city, but it does the job and keeps him and Doyoung warm at night. Johnny didn’t seem to mind how small it was when they got inside, instead complimenting the interior. 

“You can sleep in Doyoung’s room,” Taeyong says, “It’s right next to mine.”

“Alright, wanna show me around so I can get around when I wake up in the morning?” Johnny suggests, “Not to be weird, of course.”

“Sure, sure,” Taeyong waves off. He begins to show Johnny the rooms and where the bathroom is, then he finally opens his door. It’s clean, very clean, like Taeyong likes to keep it. 

As soon as they enter though, Taeyong freezes at the sight of his collar that he bought not too long ago. It was like a kitty collar, and Taeyong immediately grabbed it and threw it into a drawer. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Taeyong says shakily, “That was immature to leave something like that out. I apologize.”

“No, I think it’s cute you like things like that,” Johnny smirks, “It wasn’t that big, was it a kitty collar?”

Taeyong flushes deeply and nods, “Yeah… I thought it was cute…”

“How lovely, Jaehyun compared you to a kitten earlier, you must’ve loved it,” Johnny smiles. “You do look like one though, how adorable.”

Taeyong has no clue whether he’s teasing or being honest, but either way his entire body feels warm and he gets the same sensation he got when he first met Johnny. 

“I’m… quite tired, so I can give you some pajamas, if au I have a larger size because…” Taeyong looks at himself, then Johnny, and blushes again, “We’re not exactly the same size.”

“Ah, you’re right,” Johnny grins, “Whatever works best.”

He finds a large t-shirt and a pair of elastic basketball shorts he bought a while ago that ended up being way too big for him even with tightening the drawstrings. 

“I forgot I had these, ha,” Taeyong says shyly, “Here you go. You know where the bathroom is. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want.”

“No, I’m okay. Thank you, Taeyong,” Johnny winks once before exiting the room and Taeyong immediately exhales all of the air in his body. 

_ That was close. Be glad it wasn’t something else.  _ Taeyong changes into his own pajamas, a sweatshirt that his friend Yukhei had given to him and never asked for back, and a pair of shorts. Then he got into bed and sat to wait for Johnny. 

The alpha came in a little while later and smiled softly at him, “Goodnight, Taeyong.”

“Night night,” Taeyong waves, he lays down completely now and grabs hold of his stuffed animal and sighs at the warmth. 

“Cute,” Johnny says, “You sleep with plushies. I have tons on my bed, but they just watch me sleep.”

Taeyong laughed a little, and then Johnny finally said goodnight and headed back to Doyoung’s room. The room was dark. And sure, Taeyong wasn’t terrified of the dark, but it was slightly irking knowing anything could hide in the shadows of the room at night. So he closed his eyes.  _ Sleep. Dream about good things.  _

He awakens with a jolt hours later when he feels a hand on his bicep. His heart is racing unbearably fats and he’s sweaty. Taeyong  _ was  _ having a nightmare, but he didn’t understand where the hand had come from until he looked up and locked eyes with the auburn eyes of Johnny. 

“Are you okay?” Johnny said, sitting next to him on his bed, “I woke to your whimpering. Was it a bad dream?”

“Yeah…” Taeyong replies quietly, “I guess so..”

“Do you want water or anything?” 

Through his daze of watery eyes and delirium, he shakes his head and mumbles, “Can you just stay with me?”

Johnny looks at him for a moment, then nods, “Okay. I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

“Don’t leave,” Taeyong whined. Ever since he was young he had always been a little more whinier and childish when he was sleepy. His parents often coddled him and slept with him until he was calm again. 

“If you don’t want me to,” Johnny gets under the covers and pets Taeyong’s hair back, looking at him with soft eyes, “Must’ve been a really bad dream.”

Taeyong doesn’t respond, just turning his body into Johnny’s and closing his eyes. 

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, or if Johnny ever did, but he awakens to Johnny sitting up against his headboard scrolling through his phone. 

“Good morning, Taeyong,” Johnny said, “Sleep better with me next to you?”

Immediately he flushed, “Oh— oh my god, did I have a bad dream?”

“Yeah, but you asked me to stay with you for the night so I slept next to you,” Johnny smirked, “You’re so cute when you’re tired.”

“Hey, stop that,” Taeyong looks away, “I’m not that cute.”

Johnny gets up, and Taeyong follows shortly after. 

“I can make us something to eat if you’re hungry.” Taeyong says, “Or we could go somewhere.”

“Whatever is best for you,” Johnny smiles. 

——

After many months, Taeyong had finally accepted that what he felt for Johnny wasn’t just a phase. Johnny has been everything good in life. 

Warmth on a summer day, the beautiful leaves of the fall, finding love in the strangest places— all of that. Seasons passed and Taeyong and found himself hopelessly pining after someone he believed he couldn’t have. 

“You pining is helpless, you’re like a lost kitten following a stranger,” Doyoung sighed, “I think it’s time you finally tell Johnny. And if it goes bad, Jaehyun will beat his ass.”

“Why would an alpha like him want someone like me?” Taeyong replies, “An outcast omega with no sexual experience, falling for an alpha who has people falling for him left and right?”

“You’re probably closer than anyone else has gotten,” his friend says, “You’re just not seeing it because you’re a baby.” Doyoung pinches his cheek and pats it afterwards, “Don’t stress yourself out too much, okay?”

“I’ll try not to,” Taeyong sighs, “But I think you’re running late. Don’t you have a date with Jaehyun?”

“Oh!” Doyoung gasps, “I gotta go, I’ll see you later!”

And now Taeyong is alone in the apartment. His thoughts trail off, obviously it couldn’t go  _ too  _ terribly if Johnny has been nothing but kind to him. The worst that could happen is rejection. But he’s never dated, this is the first time he’s ever felt true desire towards someone. 

So it’s scary, and ultimately something that Taeyong tries to ignore. He opens his phone to look at his lock screen, which is him, Jaehyun and Doyoung, and then Johnny in the background throwing a peace sign. Taeyong smiles at the memory, because Johnny grabbed his waist that night on their way home as he was getting too close to the edge of the sidewalk. It made his stomach twist, his heart race. 

Taeyong quickly tosses his phone and heads to his bedroom, he thinks of the first time Johnny came over and saw his fucking  _ collar  _ on display. He called it  _ cute. _

Something twists in Taeyong, the thought of Johnny calling it cute he does this stuff— it made him go crazy. He quickly goes to his closet and opens his drawer, taking out the pink collar. It had a bow on it— one of the reasons he got it in the first place— and took out a few more toys. 

He had a few hours to spare, being alone until Doyoung came home; if he came home, that is. Taeyong smiled warily to himself and locked the collar around his neck, then took a dildo, a decently long but plug, and pretty skirt out. 

Doyoung knew a little about this, but he didn’t know just how dirty he actually was. He views him as a precious omega, with little to no sexual experience and protects him from that. Especially when older alphas in different faculties somehow found out about him being a virgin at his age; which was twenty three. Taeyong knew Doyoung wouldn’t tease him about it, if anything gush about it and call it cute. 

Taeyong furrows his eyebrows and stands up, looking at himself in the mirror once more. His hair was now a vibrant pink, his cheeks flushed the same. He strips quickly and slides the skirt on. He looks  _ pretty.  _

He so badly wants someone—  _ Johnny — _ to call him pretty and take care of him properly. Imagining Johnny’s large hands on his little waist, manhandling him into place and treating him like the good omega he’s always wanted to be. Taeyong feels slick begin to leak a little bit, feeling it run down his thighs as he gets harder. 

Taeyong crawls onto the bed and lays on his back, bringing a hand down to stroke his little cock.  _ Fuck me,  _ he thinks. He wants to be teased and played with,  _ so  _ badly. Taeyong brings his hand below his skirt a little more to tease his hole.  _ It’s so wet.  _

Carefully, he scoots closer to the drawer and takes out the lube, uncapping it, then drizzling it onto his fingers to warm it up. He then takes his fingers and pushes one into his hole, immediately groaning at the pleasure.  _ And god,  _ he couldn’t fucking reach his prostate. His fingers were thin and fairly long, but just missing his prostate by a little. It made him go  _ crazy  _ every time. 

_ Johnny’s fingers could reach it. He knows they could.  _

With his free hand he strokes his cock a little more into full hardness, whining at how much it hurt but felt so good. It was true that omegas were not as good at pleasuring themselves as alphas were, because something with pheromones and sex just being better with higher ones. But Taeyong didn’t care, even if he wasn’t able to make himself cum sometimes, he still felt so  _ good  _ and couldn’t even fathom how good he’d feel with  _ Johnny  _ pleasuring him. 

The more he thought about Johnny, the more turned on he got.  _ God I’m such a weirdo,  _ Taeyong thought,  _ getting off to an alpha I may never have— who only sees me as a friend.  _

There was no denying the first interaction Taeyong had with Johnny outside of class in the library that day  _ didn’t  _ turn him on a little bit. Seeing the god himself in front of him and talking to him made his body go  _ nuts.  _

As he edges himself further on, he gets so lost in how good he feels. For a moment he forgets that he brought a dildo with him— a pretty big one for the record— and sits himself up to grab it. He aligns it carefully and slowly sinks onto it. The stretch feels so great, he's blissed. Slowly he moves and the toy manages to hit his prostate dead on making Taeyong moan a little loud. 

His cheeks go red and he settles on his knees back onto the toy at full length, rocking himself to be a little bit of a tease on himself. Taeyong holds the rim of his skirt tighter and squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip to avoid being too loud. 

_ Fuck,  _ the neglect he’s purposely doing to his little cock is making his stomach twist in anticipation, the cotton of the skirt brushing against the tip slightly. Then he begins to ride it out again and try not to whine with the feeling of being full. 

Taeyong imagines Johnny. He imagines being bent over and fucked with the toy before being fucked stupid by Johnny’s cock, ramming into him and praising him for being good. His heart hammers in his chest and he  _ thinks  _ he heard his phone go off from the kitchen, but is too far gone to even comprehend what’s going on. 

He feels the build up of an orgasm in the pit of his stomach and groans,  _ please please,  _ Taeyong silently begs himself. Slowly but surely he is now riding out the dildo faster, more times hitting his prostate and making that sinking feeling get closer and closer every time. Taeyong pumps his cock more, playing with the tip until he finally feels it. 

Then he released all over his hand, but it wasn’t enough. Taeyong could cry with how desperate he’s getting to feel as good as he can, so he plugs himself up and grabs one of his pillows to grind onto. He’s slow, but it brings enough pleasure to make Taeyong tingle. 

He tries his best to not think about Johnny, but his mind betrays him.  _ Fuck,  _ he can just imagine Johnny pushing him to the ground and making him grind against his foot like a bitch in heat, calling him names and all of the things that turn him to putty. As much as Taeyong loves praise, he  _ loves  _ degradation. If Johnny were to call him nasty, a whore, or  _ anything  _ Taeyong would lose it. 

_ “Gross, gross,”  _ Taeyong mumbles, “You’re disgusting, Taeyong.” 

He tries to make himself feel good, but hearing degradation from himself just makes his chest hurt— what if Johnny thinks he’s  _ disgusting  _ or something. Tears prick in his eyes and he stops himself from his scene. 

But then the door opens. 

“Taeyong?” It’s Johnny. Standing there looking at him concerned. 

And he sobs, because  _ fuck.  _ Everything crashes down onto him and he just breaks. Johnny is immediately by his side and pulling his frame into his arms.

“I was worried about you,” Johnny sighed, “Why are you crying? Don’t be embarrassed, it’s okay. This is natural.”

“N-No, I’m disgusting, Johnny,” Taeyong cries, he tries to pull himself away but Johnny holds him tighter, “I-I’m gross. I am so gross, because—“

“Hey, don’t call yourself that,” Johnny scolds, “What’s happened, why are you gross, Yongie?”

“Because I’m going this th-thinking of you, I like you a lot Johnny, and it’s bad, you won’t ever feel the same,” Taeyong’s voice cracks and he feels Johnny shift, but not let go of him. 

“Hey, look at me,” Johnny says, “Taeyong, either you’re blind or just really dense.”

Taeyong sniffs and looks at Johnny with his puffy eyes, “What do you mean?”

“I really like you, Taeyong, I’ve liked you since you joined the class we shared,” Johnny laughs, “I was so excited to finally get to know you, especially since Jaehyun was probably exhausted about me talking about the cute boy in my class.”

“You’re mean,” Taeyong cried, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I was afraid you’d get scared and run away,” Johnny frowns, “Doyoung told me about all of the alphas that have tried to get with you were really straightforward or intense— I wanted you to get to know me more. So we could trust each other.”

Taeyong lets out a shaky laugh, “I wish you didn’t find me like this, it’s so embarrassing. I didn’t expect us confessing to each other like this.”

“Well, since we're here,” Johnny hums, “Do you want me to help you?”

“H-Help?” Taeyong sputters, and Johnny giggles a little before brushing his hair back. 

“You seem frustrated, so let me help you,” Johnny smirks, “We don’t have to do  _ it,  _ but I can help you get off if you would like me to.”

“N-No, Johnny,” Taeyong holds onto him, “I want y-you to be my first time.”

“Taeyong—“

“P-Please, please make love to me Johnny, please,” Taeyong whispers, “I trust you. I want this. If you do too, I’d like to have my first time with you.”

Johnny coos and brushes a hand against Taeyong’s cheek, “Of course I would like to, lay down for me okay?”

Taeyong obeys and lays down on his back. Johnny stands up off the bed and strips from his t-shirt before coming back down, slotting a leg between Taeyong’s and placing either hand on the sides of his head. The omega rolls his hips down on Johnny’s leg, immediately whining at the pleasure of the fabric against his cock. 

He grabs hold of Johnny’s shoulders and leans his head up a bit, “Kiss me, please…”

Their lips meet immediately and Taeyong’s heart races, Johnny immediately taking control of the kiss and placing a hand under Taeyong’s head. His heart hammers in his chest the longer Johnny kisses him, and gasps when Johnny pushes his tongue into his mouth with little to no effort. 

The kiss is steamy, Taeyong can feel himself leak at how good it feels to kiss someone. Not only that, but Taeyong’s cock was still rubbing onto Johnny’s jeans, getting him off unbeknownst to Johnny. Taeyong moans around Johnny’s lips and slightly nibbles on the alphas bottom lip before pulling away and looking down. 

Through heavy pants, and slight whines, Taeyong grips onto Johnny tighter, “I-I am so close, Johnny, so close.”

“Yeah, baby?” Johnny tugs on Taeyong’s collar and brings him closer, “Getting off on just rubbing against my thigh, princess?”

“Mhm, doin’ that,” Taeyon slurs, dazed already from the stimulation of being teased, “Like that…”

“What do you like, Yongie?” Johnny pushes, “You gotta tell Johnny what you like so he can pleasure you.”

“Bein’ teased… n’ praised,” Taeyong chokes out, just as Johnny moves his leg to stimulate Taeyong’s cock further. Johnny looks at him as if telling him to continue, so he does, “And pet names, I-I like it when I-I’m called kitten and compared to one.”

Johnny smiles, “Oh kitten, you’re so dirty, you get off when someone calls you kitten? Hm, it must be so hard to do it yourself, kitties like you can’t pleasure themself all by themself.”

“Yes, yes!” Taeyong gasps, “So hard, J-Johnny please touch me…”

He obliged and wraps a hand around Taeyong’s cock, pumping it fast and controlled, and Taeyong is sure he blissed out because the next thing he remembers is begging to come in Johnny’s hand, “Please let me come.”

“Come for me,” Johnny says, “All in my hand, okay? You’re such a good kitty.”

Taeyong whines and releases immediately into Johnny’s hand, making a mess all over. Flushing, Taeyong goes to hide behind his hands, but Johnny takes his free hand and pulls them away before shoving the come coated fingers into his mouth. 

“Do you taste good, Yongie?” Johnny hums teasingly, “I bet you do.”

Johnny brings them into another kiss, licking Taeyong’s lips and nibbling a little on it before shoving his tongue into his mouth and sucking. The kiss manages to go on a little longer before they finally pull apart. 

“J-Johnny, will you please make love to me?” the question comes out so softly, and Taeyong flushes when Johnny smiles. 

“Of course, kitty,” Johnny pushes up his skirt and looks around the bed before fetching the lube and costing his fingers. “Have you prepped yourself a little?”

“Yes,” Taeyong replies shyly, “I… I rode a dildo earlier…”

Johnny smiles, “Alright. I’ll prep you a little more okay? I’m quite big.”

Taeyong could go crazy. 

He takes his free hand and manages to slide out of his jeans, then gets back on the bed and has Taeyong sit in his lap. The position is comfortable, and Taeyong can see him so it makes him feel more safe. 

“Aw, you plugged yourself up? So pretty and desperate,” Johnny hums, he pushes the plug into him further and twists it, “How cute it looks in you, stuffing you up so you’re all ready for my fingers.”

He pulls it out for a second before shoving it back in, Taeyong whines because it’s brushing against his prostate by just a little. 

“Please, please,” Taeyong begs quietly, “Johnny, fingers— please.”

He doesn’t care if he sounds too desperate, he just wants Johnny’s fingers  _ so  _ bad. To feel their length inside of him and opening him up so wide, wide enough to fit his dick into and fuck him stupid. But Johnny wants it to be sweet, so he’ll wait if it meant getting a prize later. Johnny pets the nape of his neck and then pulls his plug out, tossing it somewhere on the bed. 

Johnny replaces it with two fingers easily into his hole, making Taeyong moan and throw his head back. 

_ They were so long.  _ Johnny fingers him open a little more, and pressed his fingers far enough to hit his prostate with ease. The act makes Taeyong whimper. 

“God, god,  _ god, _ ” Taeyong whimpers, “Fees so good.”

“You take them so well, pretty,” Johnny runs a hand up his chest, which expands a good portion of it and plays with his nipples. 

He squeals and squirms, his nipples have always been so sensitive and someone he has imagined like this  _ playing  _ with them sets him off. Johnny must be enjoying this, because he pinches one and twists it to see Taeyong’s reactions all while halting his fingers inside of him. 

“You’re so sensitive here, how cute,” Johnny coos, he begins to finger him again, this time a little rougher than before, “Are you ready for a third?”

Taeyong nods quickly and hooks his chin over Johnny’s shoulder, allowing him to pull him close by the waist as well. 

“J-Just do four, I c-can take it,” Taeyong mumbles, “Please, m’ good, I can do it.”

Johnny is hesitant, but hums in agreement and lubes his fingers up a little bit more before sinking all four back in. It makes him moan quite loudly, and Taeyong feels a little bad if his neighbors are home— but at the moment he is too blissed out to care so he pushes the thought away. Taeyong squeezed his thighs around Johnny’s waist and bit his lip. 

“Relax, kitten,” Johnny soothes, running a hand down his back, “It’s okay, don’t tense up.”

He visibly relaxed, slowly, but surely and allowed Johnny to stretch him well. Taeyong is already hard again, and he feels like he could come again at any moment. Not to mention his cock is rubbing against Johnny’s abs, and he can feel Johnny’s hard erection through his boxers. It’s so  _ big.  _

Something in him makes his stomach twist,  _ this is actually happening, Johnny isn’t disgusted by him.  _ He hopes this isn’t a dream, and that Johnny is actually taking care of him. His gut churns, and he feels tears in his eyes. 

“Is this real?” Taeyong whispers, “This isn’t a dream?”

Johnny pulls his fingers out and pulls Taeyong back to face him, “This is real, Yongie, don’t doubt it okay? I’m actually here. I like you, and you like me.”

With a hammering heart, Taeyong nods fast and kisses Johnny. During their kiss Johnny starts to finger him again, hitting his prostate and getting little squeals from the small omega. 

“Are you ready?” Johnny asks quietly, “Do you think you’re stretched enough?”

Taeyong nods, “Y-Yes, it’s okay, I’m ready for you.”

Johnny pulls his boxers down and Taeyong tells him there are condoms in the top drawer. He bought them just in case anything like this would ever happen. When the condom is on, and Taeyong confirms he’s ready once more, Johnny carefully pushes into him. 

“Is it okay?” Johnny asks again, “Does it hurt?”

“A l-little bit, but I don’t mind it,” Taeyong squeezes his arms around Johnny’s neck and lowers himself further. When Johnny finally bottoms out he whimpers from the stretch  _ and  _ pleasure, “Feels so good.”

He is guided to a lying position and Johnny hovers over him with a fond look in his eyes, “You look so cute all flushed and red.”

“Hey,” Taeyong turns his head and smiles, “You can move…”

Johnny begins his pace slowly, not wanting the omegas first time to be too rough for him. He looks so cute with his pretty skirt ridden up, his small cock straining and begging to be touched. 

“You’re hard again, baby,” Johnny hums, “So sensitive and pliant.”

“M’ so happy, Johnny,” Taeyong confesses, “So, so happy.”

“I am happy too, kitty, I was worried you weren’t interested in me,” Johnny sighs, “But look at us now, I can’t wait to see what’s in the future for us.”

He pushes against Taeyong’s prostate multiple times, making Taeyong whine and grip Johnny tighter. Johnny slightly picks up pace in a way that wouldn't be too much and leans down to kiss Taeyong. 

So many kisses, it’s like their lips were made for each other. Taeyong pulls away a little and breathes out, “I’m close, Johnny.”

“Alright, kitty, I am too,” Johnny kisses him one more time, “Let’s come together okay?”

Taeyong nods and closes his eyes tightly, rolling his hips down and shakily holding Johnny’s hair. 

“Come for me baby,” Johnny says through kisses. 

They both come together, a grunt leaving Johnny’s throat and he pulls out a moment later to scoop Taeyong into his arms and hug him. It was very common for omegas to drop after sex if not properly cared for. So Johnny kisses down his neck and sucks hickies into it, whispering praises as he did so. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Johnny says, “Good boy, you did so good for me. Good job, kitten.”

Taeyong hugs him tightly and lets out a shaky breath, “Thank you, I’m so happy.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Johnny picks up Taeyong and exits the room, sliding into the bathroom carefully. He runs a bath for himself and Taeyong, and pets Taeyong’s hair as he sets him in, “Warm enough?”

“Join me…” Taeyong says tiredly, “Please.”

“Move up a little, okay?” Johnny says as he slides behind Taeyong, he pulls the smaller frame against him and rubs the come off of his stomach with one of the small towels on the ledge. 

After they’ve cleaned up, Taeyong is practically falling asleep in his arms so Johnny leans up the bathroom and takes him to his bedroom. 

He changes Taeyong into pajamas and slides back into his own underwear while putting his t-shirt on too. 

They fall asleep, and in the morning they’re woken up by Doyoung smacking the back of Johnny’s head. 

“What did you do!” Doyoung scolds, “Did you and Taeyong have  _ sex?! _ ”

“Yeah,” Johnny smirks, “Why? Sad your baby’s been tainted?”

Doyoung stares him down, “No, but I will not hesitate to break all of your bones if you ever hurt him.”

“Babe,” Jaehyun whines, “Let them sleep, I’m sure they’re exhausted.”

“Just warning Johnny to not mess with me,” Doyoung smiles, then turns back to the pair on the bed, “I’m watching you.”

Taeyong shifts on the bed and sleepily blinks up at Doyoung, “Doie! Hello…” he draws out, “Johnny likes me…”

Doyoung purses his lips, “Hm, okay. Well we will leave you guys alone for now so we don’t intrude on your alone time.”

When Jaehyun and his angry bunny leave, Johnny cackles and kisses Taeyong’s forehead, “Never knew Doyoung was so protective of your innocence. Look at you now.” he teased, pinching Taeyong’s cheek. 

“Can we just sleep a little more,” Taeyong pouts, crawling into Johnny’s lap and hiding in the alpha’s neck, “We can talk to the bunny in the morning!”

“Alright, baby, sleep all you want, I’m here,” Johnny coos, “Night night, kitty.”

——

A few weeks later, Taeyong and Johnny were sitting in the living room of Johnny’s apartment. Taeyong was on Johnny’s lap as they watched some animated movies. But Taeyong was getting a little restless and frustrated, so he turned in Johnny’s lap and straddled him. 

“I’m bored,” Taeyong sighs, “Let’s have fun!”

Johnny smiles and pushes a hand down the pocket of Taeyong’s skinny jeans, kneading his ass a little, “What kind of fun baby?”

“I’m… warm,” Taeyong whispers, “I wanna play dress up.”

“Okay,” Johnny lifted his kitty in the air and brought them to his room, “I’ll wait here and you can go get pretty for me, okay?” 

Taeyong grabbed his backpack and disappeared for about twenty minutes before shyly knocking on the door and coming inside. Johnny’s breath was taken away immediately. 

He was in a pretty pleated short skirt, with thigh highs and thigh wraps that had pretty hearts on them, accompanied by a soft sweater, a collar, and his kitty ears.

“Baby you look so pretty,” Johnny stood up and pulled Taeyong closer, “Look up at me.”

The omega stares at him with his pretty doe eyes and smiles, “I’ve always wanted to dress this pretty for someone.”

“It definitely looks so pretty on you,” Johnny kisses him softly, and Taeyong takes one of his hands to guide it under his skirt. Johnny’s brain short circuits when he feels Taeyong is wearing soft cotton panties. 

“For you,” Taeyong whispers, getting on his toes to kiss, “Show me who I belong to, sir.”

The  _ name,  _ Johnny loses it, and picks Taeyong up and tosses him on the bed before climbing on top of him, kissing him roughly, “I’ll make everyone know that you belong to me.”

And if Taeyong ends up all tied up and needy at the hands of Johnny, he doesn’t protest a single bit. 

Just what he’s always wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this was nice, and sweet all at the same time. And YES I did add my little wish for Taeyong to be dressed up so pretty at the end because I love it 😭❤️. 
> 
> Anyways! Kudos, comments, all of those are always appreciated and gives motivation to write and produce work! I hope you all have happy days!
> 
> Especially to Miss Flav, have a beautiful birthday and I love you so much!


End file.
